Prepare experimental virus vaccine suspensions, such as cold-adapted (ca) human influenza a virus reassortants, avian human influenza virus reassortants, tissue culture grown live rotavirus and rotavirus reassortants, live attenuated hepatitis a, and inactivated hepatitis b, as directed by the Project Officer, for submission to the Office of Biologics of FDA for review as an Investigational New Drug.